


Mothering

by Kaoupa



Series: A Pink Planet [8]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Motherhood, Steven sort of shows up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoupa/pseuds/Kaoupa
Summary: Pink Diamond is worried about the future, and what it may bring. Her Greg does his best to comfort her, and he succeeds.





	Mothering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mandaree1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mother Doesn't Know Best](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715851) by [mandaree1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1). 



“I have no idea what I’m doing.”

Blinking as he looked up from his guitar to see his lover/matriarch staring off into the distance, Greg just smiled. “Er, with what specifically?”

“Steven.” Pink Diamond looked down at him with a haunted look on her face. “How- what am I supposed to be doing? Why am I here, he’s got a nurse for the whole - breastfeeding thing. And Pearl’s taking care of him for me. I — does he - do you even need me?”

Greg just sighed. He had been expecting a lot of things when he had discovered the gem he had fallen in love with was the secret identity of the ruler of Earth. Even if he had been blown away by the whole revelation - he had never imagined that the practical goddess a noticeable minority of humans (and a near-majority of gems) worshipped would fall in love with him of all people.

He hadn’t been expecting a life of luxury when he'd decided his job would be singing and writing music, and now he was practically waited on hand and foot by humans and gems as “the consort of Pink Diamond.” “Wife” and “Husband” had not been something they had really discussed yet.

A lovely and stable environment in which to practice and sing his music? He had not only gotten that, Pearl and occasionally Pink herself (when she could get away from all her paperwork) would help him sing it or play another instrument.

Her… honestly, Greg was willing to bet that he knew Pink better than anyone else in the Gem Empire except maybe the other Diamonds and Pearl. And considering what she had told him about the Diamonds over the years they’d had together, he was pretty sure that they didn’t really know her at all.

And one of the first things he had learned when they’d started talking deeply was that she was a lot less confident in herself then anyone would assume.

A giant pink goddess from beyond the stars, whose body fluids had been used to help create nearly every gem on Earth, and who had been working alone on the moon high above them since before he was born to make sure everyone had a chance at happiness.

And she was terrified of disappointing people, whether her “sisters”, humanity, or the gems who served her and often, viewed her as their mother.

“Pink?” He said gently, pulling her out of her self-recrimination. “Remember what we talked about? You’re his mother. Even if he didn’t need you, he’d want you to be there.”

“I know that, but - will I be a good mother?” Pink looked really worried there.

“Pink, you aren’t Yellow Diamond. Or Blue, or White. You know what they did to you. _You are not going to do any of that to Steven_.” When he had heard her fears about how she might do to Steven what the other Diamonds did to her, he had always done his best to calm her down.

To remind her that she wasn’t them, and that she didn’t have to abuse their son like they had abused her and their gems. And the fact they could do so much to Pink Diamond and still claim they loved her just made him… well, it just left him disappointed.

That anyone could demean this kind-hearted, loving, still-damaged woman who had done everything she could for the Earth and the people on it. That somebody would yell at her for trying to be herself. For trying to be good and to just have fun and spread it to others.

If he hated anything, it was how the Diamond Authority did things. He put his hand on her shoulder. “Come on. Let’s go see him, you need a break anyways.”

 

 

 

He was so tiny. So fragile. And so beautiful, in her eyes.

As she looked into the tiny altered Incubator chamber that held her yet to be born child, Pink Diamond felt more terrified than she had ever been, even when she was arguing with the other Diamonds. Hybrids were not too new on Earth. The oldest recorded one was over twenty three hundred years old, and while she had apparently been starting to look into passing on her gem to a descendant of hers, she was still going strong.

But Steven… he was something else entirely.

Pink had, ever since the first day that first hybrid had been born, been looking for a way to give them a life without taking away that of their parent gem. Well, by “her” she meant, “about two hundred separate scientist gems and about three times as many human scientists who changed every generation.” It had been a… very long and complex process.

Research had been difficult to carry out, and both sides of the human and gem incubation and growth processes had been examined for hundreds of both species to find similarities. Common areas where the two sides met, and common areas all humans had with other humans and that gems had with other gems. How flesh and hard light could be interwoven safely without causing lifelong problems. An entirely new field of research, untouched anywhere else in the Empire, had been made for this specific purpose. And they’d had to work their way through everything step by step to understand what composed humans and gems both.

And after all that time, it had finally paid off. If everything went well, her son Steven would emerge in three months. The previous six months had been the longest of her life. It was nothing compared to the decades or centuries it could take for a gem to mature and emerge. Instead, if the final trials had been right, Steven’s gemstone would grow with Steven himself.

“Hey, I think it’s time.” Greg’s voice snapped her out of her trance, and she laid her hand on the outside of the glass with him, absently noticing the slight energy drain on her gemstone - the slight levels of energy that Steven drew from her and Greg over time while he was forming. Along with the nutrients and vitamins that were combined with a blood mixture from Greg and herself being fed in. Everything a growing human embryo needed. It had taken thousands of years to get this far while keeping her people’s actions morally acceptable.

To her shock, Pink saw one of his tiny hands go up to the glass, where she had laid hers.

She loved him already. And she would do anything she needed to keep him safe.

**Author's Note:**

> This was sort of inspired by Mandaree's recent work, and to a lesser degree https://www.deviantart.com/xenomaster/journal/Pink-Diamond-s-Court-776708703 and https://www.deviantart.com/hezuneutral/art/Pink-Diamond-s-Court-755022822 on Deviantart.


End file.
